The rapid spread of highly hazardous contaminants such as blood specimens and bodily fluids from AIDS victims and the like has led to increased precautionary measures being taken by health care professionals to avoid contact with such bodily fluids. For example, health care professionals now are wearing latex gloves to shield them against contamination with body fluids in dentist's offices, in nursing facilities, and in laboratories. Furthermore, certain health care professionals are wearing clothing which may be easily removed and disposed of when working in quarantined or contaminated areas, for example masks have been devised which are disposable and outer garments commonly referred to as scrubs have been devised which are easily removed without spreading any contaminant which may be present on the clothing. One problem which has not been addressed by such clothing is that oftentimes an emergency room personnel or other care provider is brought into contact with a patient on very short notice. Thus, one does not always have time to don all the protective clothing which one would desire to wear in such a situation. Therefore, it is necessary to provide clothing which may be easily positioned on the wearer as well as easily removed. Prior to the present invention, the utilization of a head net was largely optional. More particularly, people were concerned with face masks, thus the standard mask which tied behind the head has long been accepted as medical practice for the health care professional. Also the standard mask with an elastic strap which goes about the back of the head has also been accepted. Recently, an innovation has occurred which has combined the flexible, disposable face mask with a clear acrylic or plastic eye shield such that the area of the health care provider's eyes is not exposed to contamination. It is therefore apparent that the face of the health care provider would be shielded from contamination by the mask over the mouth and the shield over the eyes. Although this development is a welcome improvement over having merely a face mask which will protect against certain contaminants, it is lacking in that the eye shield is not always properly positioned and is susceptible to being bent away from the face of the user and there is no protection laterally of the eye shield or above the eye shield.